


The Good Man Scorns the Wicked

by patientalien



Series: Tell Them You're Never Coming Back [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodness knows, the wicked's lives are lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Man Scorns the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> An off-shoot, once again, of without granting innocence and break with the ones you've followed. Icon text from "Defying Gravity", title, and cut-text from "No One Mourns the Wicked" from Wicked.
> 
> Warnings: Self-injury, suicidal thoughts, substance abuse

"Well. Get up. Anakin."

Anakin opens his eyes, groggy, disoriented. Obi-Wan is standing over him; he's on the floor in the 'fresher, and he's not sure why. He looks down, sees new bacta patches on his arm, feels the sticky throbbing ache of hangover combined with blood loss. "Sorry," he says. He can't think of anything else to say, and he is sorry, for everything. He's said it so many times, it has lost all meaning. But he does mean it. He is sorry.

"You're always sorry," Obi-Wan responds. It is not cold, or meant to be hurtful, Anakin thinks, though it is distant. He's felt the distance between them since he broke down on Mustafar and while he can't blame his former Master, he still feels hurt. So long on this planet, in exile, so long proving his guilt, and Obi-Wan can still barely look at him.

"I know," Anakin responds softly. Once, right after Mustafar, right before his trial, Obi-Wan had asked him if he was happy with his decision, with what he'd thrown away for his own selfish ends.

Anakin hadn't known how to respond, and he still doesn't. He still is aching with the knowledge that at the time, he'd done the right thing. For himself, for Padme, for the galaxy. Then, in his usual fashion, he'd overextended, gotten overconfident, gotten arrogant and nearly mad. He still feels like he is mad, the nightmares and the fugue states and the injury and the drink and everything else and he knows he is losing his mind.

"Get up," Obi-Wan prompts again, gently, holding out a hand. Anakin takes it, allows Obi-Wan to pull him to his feet. "Come to town with me," Obi-Wan suggests.

Anakin shakes his head. He hates going into town, hates being stared at, hates knowing that Obi-Wan is only bringing him because he's afraid if he doesn't, he'll come home to a corpse. Anakin's not sure why he even cares; he's made his scorn known, his disappointment, his sense of betrayal. And Anakin knows he deserves all of it and more.

He knows he deserves to feel alone, to live in his own head, full of its demons, to die alone and forgotten, the Hero With No Fear nothing but a story book memory.


End file.
